


Dirty Little Secret

by redpenfics



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpenfics/pseuds/redpenfics
Summary: Jon discovered the "Dark Side" while browsing the Internet and liked it. Now he only had to let Richie know...





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing of it ever happened as far as I know, no money made, purely a work of fiction and out of love! However, the very idea was worth the fic :D

Jon was reading another story with a huge disbelief crossing his face. _They made me act like a girl again,_ he winced and closed the window. He then proceeded to another story and after reading a few paragraphs he just shook his head. _They have no idea how a man's body works. It's pathetic!_ Jon groaned. 

Since he discovered all those strange websites with slashy content, he just couldn't help it. He told himself it was just a pile of rubbish but had to go back and check on it every other day. Finally, he decided to let Richie in on this dirty stuff, even if he thought he would regret it later. He was waiting with anticipation for the man in his study.

"Hi, man. What's up? You told me there's something you wanted to show me. I hope it's not your nude pics or something. It's pretty late anyway," Richie chuckled and briefly hugged Jon before he sat down in front of the computer.

"It's even worse," Jon said, his face an emotionless mask. That got Richie really intrigued. He looked at the screen.

"What is it? Some fans fantasizing about me?" Richie grinned.

"You and me, to be precise. Just have a look," Jon gestured to the top of the page and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh God, so they found out!" Richie laughed and glued his eyes to the screen. He was having this funny face while scrolling down. Jon was looking intently at him. _Damn bastard is clearly enjoying himself,_ he thought to himself.

Richie finished reading and it took him a few moments till he looked up at Jon.

"Well, pretty hot I must say. Wouldn't hurt if we acted it out in real life," Richie looked Jon straight in the eye and smiled widely.

"I sure guessed what your reaction would be like, Sambora. I'm not a whiney girlfriend, for fuck's sake! I haven't grown tits," he mumbled angrily but Richie noticed in his eyes it was actually pretty amusing to him. He wrinkled his nose and said in a fake accent:

"Well, miss. You are clearly enjoying the dirt. You're in for some good spank tonight. It seems you like being hit with a paddle or my studded guitar strap a little too much," Richie chuckled, his dimples showing.

Jon felt his cheeks reddening. He knew Richie was crazy enough to act out everything what was written there and wouldn't feel awkward. Jon just wasn't into such kink but he obviously wouldn't be put off with some of it. He actually played some blindfolded foreplay with Dot a few times and it surely sent him over the edge.

'You don't think I've invited you over to suggest doing any of this, do you?" Jon asked accusingly.

"Nah, man. I haven't even thought of that. No dirty mind here, I swear," Richie held up his hands as to prove he was telling the truth. Jon looked at him suspiciously.

"So why are you grinning like a fool, then?"

"I can tell you like it. You just want me to join in," Richie beamed.

Jon's head was spinning but he was trying desperately not to show it. Instead, he just pretended to be just cool about all that.

"Perhaps. I'm just not sure where it all comes from. We aren't that obvious, aren't we?"

"Nah, love. Those are sick people, you can tell," Richie's acting was awfully bad. He was obviously joking and barely containing himself.

Jon bent down and lowered his face so he was facing Richie and their noses almost touched.

"It's strange, though. How do they know I like it out loud?"

"Do you?" Richie blinked as he was processing the words he'd just heard.

Jon ran his hand on Richie's thigh up and down making Richie wriggle in his seat. He was staring into the brunette's eyes.

"You know I do," he said simply.

Richie's mouth suddenly felt dry and he swallowed hard. He was keeping his eye on Jon unsure what the younger man was going to do. Jon's face was still dangerously close to his and he could feel his warm breath on his cheek. Jon was clearly taking an advantage of the situation, relishing in the fact he could still infallibly turn the other man on.

"You're blushing, sir," Jon gave Richie a toothy smile and shook his head with a cascade of blond streaks flowing around his face.

"You're such a damn tease," Richie hissed under his breath marveling at the sky-blue eyes piercing his own hell tormented soul.

"I haven't even started yet." 

And then he put his lips to Richie's partly open mouth and gently sucked on the bottom lip. A little moan escaped the guitarist's mouth. When Jon moved away, Richie felt like he instantly sobered up from a drunken haze.

"What are you doing, man? I thought we were past it," he gasped, his heart pounding loudly in his chest.

"Improving the story. Painting the masterpiece. Those girls know nothing," Jon gave him a sly smile. "Thought we could spend some time like we used to. We had so much fun."

Richie felt his body temperature rising and started sweating.

"You're sure?" he just asked in disbelief.

Jon said nothing. Instead he just extended his hand and ran his fingers over Richie's chest. He smiled when he felt hardened nipples.

"Baby, hold on a little. You're gonna come in a minute." 

Richie didn't answer, just experiencing it with all his senses. Jon could be a mean bastard but he surely knew how to work him up. He inhaled sharply when he felt Jon actually kneeling in between his legs and running his hand over his jeans clad groin.

The naughty expression all over Jon's face. His utter delight in knowing every button to push. Jon liked it that way. Him initiating the whole play and then surrendering to the man he loved. Richie had done that many times before but somehow was kinda taken aback every time it happened. Jon was more than happy to revive it once again.

Richie somehow regained his composure and pulled Jon close in for a kiss.

"Don't mess with me, kid. You know I'm going to punish you just the way they described us in this damn story. Damn story, it brought us back to these nights."

A little smirk played on Jon's lips.

"You don't get that much talking in those fics, bro. You're just a fucking sex machine so at least live up to it."

Richie felt his ears burning. He grabbed a handful of Jon's hair and crushed his lips with a rough kiss. Jon moaned. His hands cupped Richie's crotch and squeezed it. 

"On the bed!" Richie commanded once they broke the kiss. Jon obliged silently, getting up and then moving onto the bed. Richie had already stripped from his own T-shirt and was helping Jon to get rid of his. He put his hands on Jon's chest and pulled on the hardened nipples. He knew just too well they were Jon's sensitive parts, maybe a little too much for a man. Jon gasped, feeling the tension building up in his whole body and sending electric jolts to his groin. 

Suddenly he found himself pinned to the bed with Richie's full body over him. To Jon it was a sweet burden. He loved feeling hopeless and submissive to his lover who happened to be his best friend, writing buddy and guitar hero all at once. Richie's hair teased his skin while he was being kissed and sucked on his neck and earlobes. His skillful hands were roaming all over his body till they found what they were looking for. 

The brunette started rubbing the singer’s crotch up and down and Jon was moaning into the kiss.

"Oh man, just help me get out of those or I'll come in my pants. Don't get me embarrassed like this again," Jon gave a little laugh and moaned again when he felt Richie pressed his groin harder and rubbed onto his own. Jon arched his back and pushed his hips up to meet Richie's swollen cock.

"Mm, so good," Jon mumbled and squeezed his eyes shut to experience it even more. Richie pulled for another deep kiss, leaving Jon flushed and panting. The younger man thought that those kisses would be enough to make him come loud and hard. Those soft, deliciously full lips were made for kissing. The guitarist’s scent was driving him crazy. Sweat was dripping from his heated body and they didn't even get naked. 

Richie chuckled when he heard Jon's pleading voice to get him undressed and saw those big dark dilated pupils begging for it. He reached for the belt and started unzipping the pants. Slowly. Jon was lying still as if unable to move with his eyes fixed on Richie's face.

"Breathe, man or I'll need to give you the kiss of life," Richie grinned and Jon felt his eyes rolling back and his mouth fell open. A soft moan escaped his lips. He couldn't remember being that aroused in ages.

Richie got up on his knees and told Jon to push his hips up so he could take his pants off. In the meantime, he got rid of his own jeans. The blonde wasn't wearing any underwear as usual so it went quickly. 

"Oh, what do we have here? A lone soldier waiting for some orders," Richie smiled at Jon chewing his bottom lip with his teeth.

"Just do it, dammit,," Jon cursed under his breath, his chest heaving. Richie grinned again and moved closer to Jon. He took his member in his right hand and started doing swift moves up and down. Jon had already been so warmed up he was dripping precum knowing he wouldn't last too long. Before he knew it, Richie's mouth was on it, warm and tight. Jon had his hands buried in Richie's hair barely aware of what was going around him. A massive explosion went through his body and he felt coming in Richie's mouth. The brunette remained still a few seconds afterwards and only then did he shift his body up so he could look at Jon's face. The singer just shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment. Richie kissed him again and Jon tasted himself on his lips. That was so intimate and somehow arousing, it sent another surge of blood into his groin. He opened his eyes and saw Richie smiling at him. He extended his hand and stroked the little dimple and then put his finger on the plump lips, lazily outlining the curves.

"I love you," he whispered looking straight into the eyes that were darker than usual. He calmed down a bit and his breathing evened. His other hand went downwards and found hard flesh that almost burnt his skin. He bit his lip and said softly:

"Let me return the favour, baby," with those words he rolled over so that he was partially on top of Richie now. He carefully moved his fingers on the smooth chest rubbing the nipples and marveling at Richie's face expressions. He could swear there wasn't anything more appealing to him than his lover's face. Nothing in this world was more arousing, more beautiful. Finally, he let go and ran his fingers down till the grabbed Richie's swollen member. 

There was a lot of it. Jon smirked. It's mine, all mine. he thought to himself and licked his dry mouth with his tongue. Richie was observing him closely.

"Dirty thoughts again, cat?" he laughed breathlessly.

"Don't ask or else you're in for it," Jon replied and pursed his lips teasingly. His fingers were grazing over the head and giving feathery touch up and down. Jon pretended to be totally nonchalant, like if he could wait another hour to get it started and grinned at Richie's obvious painful anticipation expressed in his features.

"Just do me, dammit." 

Jon thought Richie's words were like music. "I think I've heard it before," he smirked and in no time his palm was busy stroking his lover's cock. His other hand took care of the balls and Richie was just moaning and wriggling on the bed. When he noticed that Richie was about to come he engulfed it with his lips and sucked hard till he felt the other ejaculate in his mouth. The task wasn't easy because Richie was quite a big boy but practice makes perfect and Jon proudly admitted to being quite a pro at this now. He waited a few seconds and pulled off, giving the head a little kiss and snuggling up to Richie. He gave Richie a peck on the lips and embraced him. They stayed like that for some time till they both calmed down. 

Richie looked at Jon and smiled widely.

"You look way too satisfied to get away with that. Such a gay evening, my ass."

Jon laughed.

"No straight bone in me tonight, I'm afraid. You corrupted me, man. I never thought I'd like cock that much."

Jon let out a gasp when he realised what he'd just said. He actually confessed to being gay!

"And we're so damn sober. We're doomed," Richie grinned, totally devoid of shame or guilt.

"I wish I was that OK with that, man. I still feel my cheeks burning."

"At least it's not your ass cheeks burning this time," Richie chuckled looking Jon straight into the eye and chewing on his bottom lip, clearly deep in the gutter.

Jon patted Richie on the chest and sulked, trying his best to remain cool about that.

"Don't get me started on THAT! Man, what a mess."

"Yeah, pretty messy but what a pleasure, too," Richie hesitated as if unsure what to say next and looked up at the ceiling, suddenly deep in thought.

Jon somehow picked on that. He took Richie’s chin in his hand and turned his face toward him.

"I want it, too," he just whispered, looking intently into Richie's eyes and searching for any kind of reassurance.

Richie was looking back at him in silence. Then he put his palm on Jon's cheek and caressed it.

"You know we can't be closer than this. It's like you and me melting in one. I still remember the first time we did it. I was so afraid not to hurt you...it was such a mess."

Richie winced at the memory. Jon smiled.

"We were drunk and unprepared. The next time was much better. A week later you almost killed me, I was so damn sure I died and went to heaven."

Jon blushed a little. Richie smiled faintly.

"I sometimes catch myself fantasizing about that. It's been ages since we did it. It's been so long ago it feels like the first time again."

Jon smiled back.

"You're the best lover I've ever had. And mind you, it's only been girls. You're the only man I would go gay for..."

Jon knew he'd said a few words too many again and blushed wildly. He got startled when he heard Richie's small voice.

"You married a girl but yeah, I know what you mean. It's so weird because I've been with so many girls and man, I love just everything about them."

Richie went silent for agonizing several seconds which made Jon's mind going crazy. He clutched on Richie's bare arm and dug his fingers so deep Richie hissed with pain.

"I'm sorry man. I just don't know what I am doing or saying anymore," Jon sighed, lowering his gaze to the fresh bloody marks on Richie's smooth skin.

"Look at me!" Richie ordered and Jon obliged. He saw a mixture of sadness and affection in those two dark pools. His heart ached.

"What we have is unique. It's different. Hell, I don't think anyone ever coined a name for it. It's not being gay or straight or whatever. We're as normal as they come. It's just we connected on this level so few are lucky to ever experience in their lives. And hell, it was...it is mutual. I love you. I love you so much I gave you everything I've ever had. And you love me. You don't have to say it every day. I can see it in your eyes, in the way you look at me. Even when you're your bitchy self sometimes and hurt me like no one else can, I still see how tense you are. You tell me go to hell and then I see you fall apart. You can't hide it. You and I know those fucking buttons and as no one ever hurt me as you did, no one ever made me so happy in my life. Sex is what came at the very end. And even without it, I'd be just happy to be with you as your right hand man and partner in crime..."

Jon squeezed his eyes shut to prevent any tears from coming but he just couldn't help it. When he felt one of Richie's fingers brushing it off, he lost it. He started sobbing and then he found himself tightly embraced in other's man arms. When they finally dared to look at each other, their eyes were swollen and red. They knew it wasn't the manliest look but they didn't care. Such honest moments were rare and they cherished them as they came.

"I want you to make love to me," Jon whispered.

Richie said nothing. He just touched Jon's lips with his and kissed him with all the love and affection he'd ever felt towards the man. They moved so gently around each other as if they were both made of glass. They felt this kind of a sweet burden in their hearts which was slowly melting under their touches. Richie smiled to himself when Jon shyly gestured to the lube standing inside the bedside table. "He got prepared!" he thought to himself. He was taking his time working on Jon until the younger man was totally relaxed under his fingers. 

Coating his member with the sticky gel, he gave one last look at Jon. He was gazing at him, being at his mercy but without any sign of fear. Richie felt his heart swelling but tried his best not to get all mushy again. There was some sweet love to be made and a man certainly worth some mind shattering, out of this world orgasm.

"Ok baby, get ready." 

He slowly pushed inside feeling a little restraint. "Just breathe," he said in a calming voice and smiled at Jon. The blonde smiled back and closed his eyes. Richie tried again and this time it went in smoothly. He moaned softly at the sensation. It wasn't everyday he was buried deep inside his love and being so close he wanted to scream. He looked at Jon again. The man had his eyes wide open, his face expression urging him to take action. Richie got it. He started thrusting. Without breaking the gaze, his moves quickened. Jon's eyes darkened and his mouth twitched in an involuntary grimace.

Richie got worried Jon was in pain and wanted to say something when he heard Jon's hushed voice:

"Get there, already. You feel so damn good. I want us to come together."

Richie nodded, speeding up and constantly observing Jon's face. Jon's muscles so tight around his member were sending him over the edge and he was trying his best to last a little bit longer till he felt Jon's spasms and knew he was about to come.

"Hold on, baby. We're almost there."

A few strokes more and Richie collapsed on the blonde's body with loud grunts. Richie was amazed at Jon's little scream and then painfully aware of Jon's fingers digging into his bruised arm. He gently rolled over so they were lying next to each other.

"We made it." 

Richie smiled and caressed Jon's flushed cheek. Jon smiled back. They were both exhausted and still experiencing the afterglow. There was this sense of incredible closeness which didn't require any words anymore. Their eyes locked and they spoke with their hearts.

"I missed you," Jon finally said.

"I missed you, too," Richie said back.

"I'm not going to marry you, though," Jon's words made Richie raise his eyebrows.

"What?"

"In the world, I'm married. Dot gave me a family and a home to come back to. In our world, we don't have to get married. You've got my heart. It's more than a silver and gold. And the fucking wedding in Las Vegas."

"And in Paris."

Jon was slightly taken aback with this brutal honesty but somehow understood and appreciated it.

"And if you ever leave....if you finally leave me one day after another fucking argument we've had...you'll take it with you. I am you and you are me. We're doomed," Jon's jaws clenched under his skin, his eyes burning.

"Stop it. It's just impossible. If it ever happens, man, you'll have all the soul that ever dwelled in my body."

"Man, you'll be dead, then," Jon laughed awkwardly.

"Not in the world."

Jon said nothing. They were looking at each other in silence for some time until the singer finally spoke, tearing the silence with soft words which pounded within those four walls.

"So are you going to leave now?"

Richie shook his head lightly. He hugged Jon closely and whispered somewhere into his hair:

"I'm home. I'm not going anywhere."

And then retreated a bit and added with a mischievous grin on his face:

"We can always get into another fight tomorrow. And only tomorrow afternoon after we make sweet love in the morning. Then yeah, I'll kick your ass. Or even whip it with my damn studded guitar strap. This is why you'd got me here in the first place anyway." 

He laughed and Jon just couldn't help it but roared with him.

"You little motherfucker, wait till you're the wifey strapped to all four corners of the bed and I'm making use of all the scent candles I can find at your place."

"No no, don't get that far, my love. I prefer the one with cooking together. The whipped cream. And licking beaters. Or fingers. You're even more pathetic than me in the kitchen."

Jon gasped. Richie laughed at Jon's shocked expression.

"How the hell you know about this one?" Jon's eyes popped out.

"And why do you think you were the first to find out the place? I've beaten you to it. One thing is just beyond me. How do they manage to pair me with Tico or Dave? It's almost like incest."

He shuddered and faked a disgust on his face.

"That freaked me out, too. By the way, do I come across a little too feminine, perhaps?"

Richie gave out a little yawn.

"With all that talking, sure. All the girls I've been with were mute mummies by then. Or it was me not giving a shit."

Richie grinned and seeing Jon's scolding expression, he patted him on the arm.

"I love you, too," Jon murmured angrily and turned his back on him pretending to be offended. He just couldn't help but smiling to himself when he felt Richie's warm body pressing against his and his arms around his waist pulling him close.

"Good night, Johny," the brunette whispered and soon was snoring softly. Jon covered Richie's hand with his own and squeezed it lightly. _Bastard,_ he thought to himself and in no time he was asleep as well.


End file.
